


3. Touch

by stonerskittles



Series: OT3 Drabbles [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Knifeplay, Light Bondage, Non-Penetrative Sex Toys, Polyamory, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 23:51:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4325604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonerskittles/pseuds/stonerskittles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You're so beautiful,” Kate thinks aloud, dragging the tip of the knife up Kali's thigh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	3. Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to [this.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3915895/chapters/8851858)

“You're so beautiful,” Kate thinks aloud, dragging the tip of the knife up Kali's thigh.

It breaks the skin, leaving a trail of red that she follows with her tongue, lapping up the blood with enthusiasm. Kali hisses above her, tries to twist herself closer to Kate's mouth, guide her to her cunt.

The action makes Kate chuckle darkly, but she slaps at the wolf's other thigh in reprimand.

“Keep still."

Across the room, Braeden is browsing the toys Kate has laid out, testing each one to find the perfect device for Kali. She picks up a wand; long with a bulbous end.

“What about this?” Braeden says, rolling the device around in her hands.

Kate grins. “Perfect.”

Braeden teases Kali, rubs the wand over her folds, gets the toy nice and wet before placing it over her clit and turning it on.

They watch Kali struggle, watch how her hips twitch as her breathing starts to get a little uneven, and she tugs at her restraints. After she comes for the third time and tears start to prick at her eyes, Kate shoves a hand down Braeden’s pants, curls two fingers into her drenched pussy, whispering filthy things in her ear.

Kate makes her come twice before she eases up, and Kali is shaking now, quiet whimpers escaping her mouth as she attempts to squirm away from the wand.  She’s whimpering, head tilted to the side to plead with her eyes, but she doesn’t use the signal they set up to say stop, so Kate just moves the wand a little, taking a bit of the pressure off.

“One more,” Braeden encourages, moving to Kali’s head to stroke her sweaty hair. “Just one more. Can you do that for us, baby?”

Kali’s eyes squeeze shut as she nods, entire body shaky-still and covered in a light sheen of sweat.

“Remove her gag,” Kate orders Braeden, wrapping a hand around Kali’s ankle. “I want to hear her.”  

It’s music to her ears, hearing Kali’s mewls and begs without the muffle from the gag, and it makes her even wetter; her underwear is soaked and sticking to her uncomfortably when she squirms in her seat, fingers pressing against her clit through the material of her pants to get some friction, some relief.

“Almost there,” Braeden whispers when Kali starts to thrash, wounded noises getting stuck in her throat. “One more and you’re done, I promise.”

Kali goes silent as she comes, mouth open in a perfect ‘O’ as she gushes, legs shaking and the muscles in her arms twitching.

Braeden and Kate release Kali of her restraints as she rides out the aftershocks, but otherwise don’t touch her until she relaxes on the table.

"Holy shit," Kali says, voice breaking a little as she wipes the tears from her eyes. She grins tiredly at Kate. "You are so doing this next time."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> I'm on Tumblr [here](http://marinmorell.tumblr.com/) if you want to say hi.


End file.
